


【图文】小鸟快跑

by sarriathmg



Series: 迪克·格雷森是变节者AU [7]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon-Typical Violence, Dick Grayson is Renegade, Dick Grayson is Slade's apprentice, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Identity Porn, Jason Todd is Robin, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Scenting
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:42:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: “如果我是你的话我不会让布鲁斯知道的，”他用奇怪的、唱歌一般的腔调说道，低低笑着。“最好跑走，走得远远的藏起来，小小鸟。”不如信仰我这篇文的前传感谢“一只小花猫”兄弟帮我把这篇翻译回中文💖💖💖💖
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: 迪克·格雷森是变节者AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1696888
Kudos: 26
Collections: Bottom Jason Todd Week 2020, Fifty Shades of Dark Grayson





	【图文】小鸟快跑

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Better Run and Hide (illustrated)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811806) by [sarriathmg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg). 



> 这篇是[不如信仰我](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428872)这篇文的前传，变节者在救下罗宾之前和他进行的纠葛。

杰森一动不动。

变节者站着，只离他几英寸远。杰森可以感到他的呼吸鬼魅般拂过他的头顶，吹起几缕头发。他的眼睛睁大，心脏因恐惧更快地搏动，但没有尖叫声冲出他的嘴唇。那个男性，——那个阿尔法的手紧紧捂住他的嘴，他的皮肤感到黑色尼龙和橡胶垫的粗糙。它们堵住除了微弱的哀鸣和低语外的任何声音。刺客神情激烈，眼神专注。他没有看向罗宾，注意力完全在隐蔽所外发生的事情上。

他们困在墙与木质集装箱间的狭小空间里。码头闪动的光柱上下搜索着他们，海浪拍打海岸线的巨大轰鸣声几乎完全遮盖了黑面具的人的叫喊声。杰森知道他们在靠近。变节者的另一只手探到肩头摸索着他的剑，杰森闻到 信息素隔离剂 下阿尔法富有侵略性的气味在溢出，他确信这一点。

叫喊声接近着。杰森看见阿尔法弯曲蓝色眼睛，肩带上的手指几乎因迫切微微抽动。几束光束在他们身边搜索着，照亮离他们的藏身处只有几英尺的 货物堆 ：杰森几乎被沉闷夏夜中弥漫着的不加抑制的阿尔法气息呛到。雇佣兵如枭般死死盯着靠近人群中的一个，迷人的脸因危险得意的匿笑明亮起来，——一瞬间杰森意识到他真正应该为什么感到恐惧。

“呃嗯——”他低吼道，微微扭曲着身体以拽开紧捂住嘴的那些手指。杰森知道比尖叫更好的方法，但这情形令他担忧。变节者并非一个会妥协的人，但罗宾不能眼睁睁看着人们被杀死，哪怕是黑面具的手下。情形并不好，而意识到他的挣扎除了惹恼变节者外还有一点别的效果也并不让人满意。然后——在杰森意识到前——阿尔法拔剑窜出藏身地，冲进人群中砍杀。血花四溅。那只手放开了他。

人群在混乱中炸开。神秘黑影打倒一众阿尔法，同时重击剩下三分一的躯干。他们纷纷栽倒在地。惊惧的叫喊声穿过码头，刺客扭断几条手臂前枪声响起，杰森听见骨头破碎的声音、枪击声和人的惨叫声混合在一起砸在地上。

又几声枪响，杰森弯下腰：一颗子弹穿过他头顶的集装箱嵌在墙上。他的藏身处没有暴露，但局势并不轻松多少。他看见变节者扭断一个阿尔法的脖子，——那个家伙的头歪向一边，如此扭曲，毫无疑问它扭不回来了。 他心里咯噔一下 ，杰森更深切地感觉到自己必须做些什么。

他跳出来，一脚踩上一个阿尔法的肩膀，黄色斗篷在身后飘荡。蝙蝠侠的 信息素隔离剂 将他的气味隐藏得很好，甚至没有人意识到他的出现。凭借突袭的优势杰森一瞬间踢翻几个人，这力道够他们在地上躺一阵子了。罗宾落在地上，大腿死死绞住一个人的脖颈同时一把抓住另一个人的头发把他的额头往尘土里砸。他晕过去。

还有意识的阿尔法呛咳着，拽住杰森的双腿努力而徒劳地试图扯掉。它们固执地收束着。缺氧很快到来，那个人软倒在地，拉力在此前就消失不见了。

“腿不错，”变节者远远地说。他从一地罪犯中站起斜过头看向年轻男孩。他不知何时收剑入鞘，抬起一根眉毛，蓝色眼睛在码头的明亮灯光下仔细研究着他。杰森为此感到紧张，想着他一定因为变节者声音中的浮夸产生幻觉。变节者上下打量着他，杰森的腿还缠着黑面具手下的脖子。

杰森很快地松开他的腿站起来，突然脸红到耳根。

变节者向他走来，又一次从肩带上拔出剑。

“现在，罗宾，”他说，“让开。不要伤到自己。”

杰森可以感到自己的身体绷紧，四肢变得僵硬。他没时间辨认阿尔法的意图，但潜意识再一次敲中他的后脑。他挡在昏迷的手下面前。

“不行，”他说道，努力平静下来，尽可能挺起胸脯使自己看起来比实际上更大个。“今天晚上不会有更多人被杀死了。”

变节者在他面前站住，研究着他。他的蓝眼睛感兴趣地眨着。

“不？”他说，听起来被逗笑了，“你要阻止我？”

杰森感到自己的头皮在威胁中绷紧，但他站直身体。

“你不能在我的眼皮底下杀死更多的人。”

“而你认为你能阻止我？”

“我——”杰森在意识到自己的结巴并无好处前迟疑着，所以他换了个姿势，捋直舌头：“我会试一试。”

“别挡我的道， 幼崽， ”阿尔法冷冷地说，“关于你可以离开蝙蝠存活下来的天真幻想已经足够可笑了。 别给自己找没趣 ， 否则我可能得把蝙蝠侠的小小鸟也杀死。 ”

杰森咽了口口水，突然想起这个 丧钟的名徒是如何总能让他恐惧 。他的身体里似乎有一个关于这件事的雷达。每当他进行有着变节者介入的任务杰森都感到不安全——哪怕只是 当 那个阿尔法的名字被提到。 之前 他们只是因为面对 同样的 敌人杰森才放松了警惕，但谁说变节者不会伤害他， 当危机已经过去 ？ 不管怎么说， 这是斯雷德的学徒。何况他也对杰森有着超出寻常的兴趣。特别在当有泰坦参与的任务中。

“你真的一点都不知道我是谁。是吗，小鬼？”变节者弯起眼睛。这动作令杰森的皮肤绷紧，但他不会退后。他保持姿势。

“我当然知道，”他 呲牙 说，努力 让自己 听起来充满威胁。他失败了，他的声音依旧带有 幼崽 的腔调。“你是外面最臭名昭著的罪犯之一，你和每一个斯雷德团队中的成员都必须被阻止！”

变节者低头看着他，哼了一声。腿上的一脚使杰森失去平衡栽倒下去，他甚至没意识到。一只戴手套的手在他的背砸向地面前把他拖起来，阿尔法一把翻过他把他的脸砸向墙壁。

杰森在压力下颤抖。呼出的热气在他身后扑打着他的脖子，他战栗不已，细小的哀鸣声从嘴唇里溢出。变节者压住他，嘴唇危险地靠近他的耳朵。

“如此自信，”阿尔法低声说，“ 你觉得这样对你会有好处吗 ？”

“放——放我——放我走，”杰森呲牙说，试图在一个陌生的阿尔法的牙齿接近他的脖颈——如此接近——时听起来很不好惹。但他们的姿势使这变得困难。 

“嗯，”变节者发出鼻音，思索着。他的呼吸吹起杰森后脑上的几缕头发。杰森可以感觉到他的鼻子和脸颊蹭着自己的头发：他如此接近。 

“我不认为我会这么做，”短暂停顿后变节者说，“我认为我会杀了你。或者我会留给你一个令人厌恶的咬痕，也许那能教训你不去挑战更强壮的阿尔法们。你不认为那是你应得的吗？”

杰森的身体变得僵直。变节者的嘴唇离他的皮肤太近，离他的脖颈也太近。他能感到那些洁白坚硬的牙齿轻轻掠过，关于阿尔法们将支配性的咬痕烙在他身上的回忆，酒精的气味和那些暗淡昏沉的关于哥谭街道的记忆哗啦一声朝他涌来。杰森绷紧肌肉，为不可避免的撕咬做出准备。

但它没有出现。阿尔法只是轻轻啮咬着他的皮肤，玩笑般印过，不至于留下伤痕。

“或者…… 话说回来 ，”变节者说道，“如果你恳求，……我也许会让你走。你怎么说，嗯？” 

“不要……”杰森压抑地抽泣着，咬住舌头，颤抖着压下多年里告诫自己屈服的嗥叫。他从未如此渴望软倒在地，任由阿尔法撕咬自己。

他耳后的气味隔离剂被扯掉，那只探上来的手漫不经心地将它扔到地上。幼崽自然的奶香和杰森独特的混合气味在 空气中 弥漫，变节者深深呼吸。

变节者更近地蹭他，嗅闻着杰森脖颈的曲线，那些未分化幼崽的甜香。他的长发拂过皮肤。变节者又一次深呼吸。

“这么单纯，”他低声对杰森的脖颈说着，仿佛在对自己喃喃低语。“这一个要花多久，要付出什么才能使他堕落呢？”

他如此贴近……杰森想着。他可以闻到隔离剂下变节者白檀木的气味，浓烈的麝香气味，……一个 受人爱戴的 阿尔法，匀称结实，四肢修长。他更靠近他，温暖的嘴唇蹭着颈与肩的交界，弯曲的脖颈，耳后毛茸茸的黑发，光滑的腺体……白檀木和麝香的气味汹涌澎湃，令人窒息。

他刚刚是不是……他刚刚…… 是不是对他进行了 _ 气味标记 _ _ ？ _

“我等不及你分化的那天了，”那个危险的家伙在他身后低声说，声音嘶哑。“当你分化……局势会更加有趣。 你也许该考虑好好去享受 这之前短暂的平静了。”

杰森大声喘气。那些压力退却了……但变节者没有放他走。他微微直起身体。

“现在，一点小建议，来自一个比你经验丰富得多的人。”

杰森纹丝不动：恐慌依旧压住他。他知道自己该做什么：屈服，不要试图挑战阿尔法的权威。

“如果我是你的话我不会让布鲁斯知道的，”他用奇怪的、唱歌一般的腔调说道，低低笑着。“最好跑走，走得远远的藏起来，小小鸟。”

他们的头顶传来低沉的轰鸣声。金属撞击声里直升飞机的光束打在他们身上，但杰森看不见。他 寒毛卓竖， 毛骨悚然：蝙蝠侠的真实身份，他们最大的秘密就这么轻易地被变节者——被一个罪犯——说出来。

“那听起来像是我的接应，”变节者说道，听上去漫不经心。“哎呀，最后一句话：下一次你打算跟泰坦们一块出行？ _ 不要去。” _

杰森大声抽气。空气尖锐地穿过他的喉管，压力突然消失。他转头时变节者已经离开几英尺远，半个身子挂在梯子上愉快地微笑着看向他。

“下次见，”他结束游戏似地说，“小翅膀。”

变节者离开了。

杰森迟疑着，手套包裹的手指摸索着脑后的气味腺。现在它闻起来像是一个阿尔法，一个 不属于 族群的阿尔法。直升飞机渐渐消失在天际，几百个 可能的场面 冲刷过脑海，他已经开始 在内心排练该如何向布鲁斯汇报了 。

但他最终决定 什么都不说 。有些事情最好只有那个神秘的，刚刚用气味标记了他的阿尔法和他 知道 。一方面他很高兴，轻松于这事终于结束了，但另一方面…… 他因那些空荡荡的感觉而感到伤感，有一时杰森甚至好奇下一次他能在任务中见到变节者会是什么时候 。

随这想法而来渴求令他感到恐惧。


End file.
